


it was a bad idea

by wearenotdoinggethelp



Series: Radioverse [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearenotdoinggethelp/pseuds/wearenotdoinggethelp
Summary: Jo Pryce is back at Gallifrey University for her second year. navigating her blossoming relationship with Yasmin Khan, Jo also must navigate the world of work and being an orphan at university.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Radioverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039877
Kudos: 7





	1. i love fall

Jo groaned, struggling to pull her bag out of the luggage rack, ready for her second year at Gallifrey University, and ready to see her Yaz, her girlfriend (since May Ball last year). She loved Gallifrey. It was a beautiful city and a beautiful university, with soaring towers, and an amazing sunset. And there were her friends. For an orphan like Jo, coming to Gallifrey Uni was the best thing she could have done. There were the people on her course: James and the Johns. And then Ryan, who was Yaz’s friend from primary school. She wasn’t quite sure if Graham and Grace, Ryan’s grandparents counted as friends, but… (Okay, she only had five actual friends, but nevermind.).

She grinned. The first order of business, stocking up on custard creams. That was essential. Hauling her suitcase over the lip of the train, Jo made her way to the front of the station, contemplating if she could afford a cab. No way. She needed to scrimp and save as much as possible, on her meagre student loan. Lucky custard creams were only 45p. Sighing, she made her way to her housing. 

She’d need to find a job. That was the second order of business. Where would she get it though? Maybe at the Student Union. But that would be filling up quickly. Maybe she could start a youtube channel? That would take forever to start making money. Probably just at the Torchwood Cafe, or at the Arcadia Bar. She could start the youtube channel, though. That wasn’t a bad idea.

Suddenly, Jo was swept off her feet, as a bundle of orange sweater and leather jacket ran into her. “Yaz!!!” Jo grinned. Seeing your girlfriend certainly cheered oneself up.  
“Jo! How was your holiday? You didn’t text, like at all!” Yaz cried, looking Jo up and down.  
“Sorry. I was in London, with my sister.” Smiling, Jo retrieved her suitcase from the floor.  
Jo’s sister, Jenny was the sort of person that could never find a job. She travelled regularly and even knew John Noble, one of the other astrophysics students. Jenny was also one of the sweetest human beings on the planet but… She had a pretty low attention span.

“Earth to Jo?!” Yaz waved a hand in front of Jo’s face. “Come on, let’s go get dinner. I’m paying”


	2. In which Jo acquires some custard creams.

“No, Jo. No more alcohol. I’m not bailing you out of jail again, not like last time.” Yaz sighed, pushing a half-empty can of beer away from her girlfriend.  
“But Yaz….” Whining, Jo attempted to retrieve the can.  
“No. Now, how about we go and get some groceries? You can stock up on custard creams. “ Deftly swiping the can away, Yaz crumpled it into the bin.  
“Yasmin Khan, you speak my language!” Grinning, Jo picked up her suitcase, by the door before the bill could be paid.

As Jo ran her fingers along the biscuit shelf, she spotted a familiar face. “Jack!”   
The flirty American was one of Jo’s fellow custard cream enthusiasts. His boyfriend, Ianto Jones bought him a packet last year, and now, apparently, Jack was obsessed with the biscuit.  
“Jo! How are you and that stunning girlfriend of yours?” Jack grinned, reaching for a packet of jammy dodgers.  
“Yaz is fine, and so am I.” Jack noticed the custard creams in Jo’s basket as Jo reached for another.  
“Custard creams, Jo? Leave some for me at least!” Shielding the precious packet from Jack, Jo threw as many as she could into her otherwise barren basket.  
“Hey!” Jack cried, grabbing a packet himself.  
Giggling, Jo turned around and ran in the direction of the till.

They were back at their housing when Yaz heard a knock at the door.  
“RYAN!!!” She cried, throwing open the door to an awkward looking Ryan, with a suitcase and a ragged-looking plastic bag in his hands.  
“Hey, Yaz. Mind if I dump these first?” Ryan asked, waving the bag to demonstrate.  
“Yeah, sure” Yaz backed away, not looking and then bumping into the kitchen table “Jo! Did you leave that there?”  
“Yaz, it’s a table. Of course, I left it there.” Giggling, Jo demonstrated how hard it was to move.  
Yaz rolled her eyes. “You would find a way if you wanted to, genius.”  
“Yaz, I’m an astrophysics student, not a magician. I can’t move a bolted-down object of furniture.”   
“Hey… Guys? I am still here? Maybe you could fight later?” Ryan piped up, still standing in the doorway awkwardly.  
“Ryan, that was not a fight. You’re just a sissy.” Jo laughed, grabbing his bags from him, and pulling him into the room. “Cmon, I want some hot chocolate.”


	3. Chapter 3

# Thasmin Big Bang 2021

This year, I am running a Thasmin Big Bang. I haven't got much interest so far, and I am v, v bad at promoting.

So I'd thought I'd do it here.

You are allowed to submit any type of Thasmin piece, other than smut.

If you are writing, the minimum to aim for is 10k.

[The Blog for more info.](https://thasminbigbang.tumblr.com/)


End file.
